


[PODFIC] My Adventure, by Belladonna Baggins née Took

by Thimblerig



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Egregious Moments of Poetry, Gen, Girl Power, Humor, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Travelogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Gandalf exclaimed once: 'That I should live to be 'Good morninged' by a son of Belladonna Took!' Bilbo's mum has a story to tell and this is it. Holidays by the Sea, Elves, and much Falling in the Water.





	1. Master List

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Adventure, by Belladonna Baggins nee Took](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597864) by [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig). 



> I think this was the first fanfic I ever wrote. Huh.
> 
> Been a lot of good times since then, and this still makes my heart sing a little to reread, so here ya go. :-)

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JG9dmUwo5vBuBovZgE8ahpmrVBkF0qZg/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download Ch 1:  I Leave The Shire -

" _The Took family … was liable to produce in every generation strong characters of peculiar habits and even adventurous temperament."_

 

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-zbUBzszCdmmm1b5zrpMqvY86FEtpnmB/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download Ch 2: The Old Forest -

_"'And elves, sir! … Some like kings, terrible and splendid; and some as merry as children.'"_

 

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1l_JC_zo1t4vabdu3V1Q_haZSWxAvcHhz/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download Ch 3: Outfitting -

" _So Thráin and Thorin with what remained of their followers …_ "

 

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jPxIrUwQozD1Sz08Mzxkw888Ndr-XnFq/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download Ch 4: Warg Hunting -

" _They spoke in the dreadful language of the Wargs ..._ "

 

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MLyd9S2lP2SQox4dJL_xyRT61F-KK7aK/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download Ch 5: Bandits! -

" _'But I must admit,' he added with a queer laugh, 'that I hoped you would take to me for my own sake. A hunted man sometimes wearies of mistrust and longs for friendship.'_ "

 

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dtv3ebACyzDmaJqdWAe42xMFIXiCgpB4/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download Ch 6: Lake Evendim -

" _In the North after the war and the slaughter of the Gladden Fields the Men of Westernesse were diminished, and their city of Annúminas beside Lake Evendim fell into ruin …_ " 

 

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ooyEPxFuG_lnqHRQi-HNj5d3WByWV6MF/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download Ch 7: Under the Dark Lake -

" _… the dangerous part about caves: you don't know how far they go back … or where a passage behind may lead to, or what is waiting for you inside._ "

 

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wDJcne7HBM3V-Q_atz9RLp-Q3yi0tkgo/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download Ch 8: The Grey Havens -

" _… the Sea became a word of fear among them, and token of death …_ "

Thank you for listening :-)


	2. Chapters 4-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolves, "bandits", and Belladonna falls in the water. _Again._

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jPxIrUwQozD1Sz08Mzxkw888Ndr-XnFq/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download Ch 4)

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MLyd9S2lP2SQox4dJL_xyRT61F-KK7aK/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download Ch 5)

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dtv3ebACyzDmaJqdWAe42xMFIXiCgpB4/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download Ch 6)


	3. Chapters 7-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elves, goblins, Gandalf, and Belladonna gets several very good meals. (So that's alright.)

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ooyEPxFuG_lnqHRQi-HNj5d3WByWV6MF/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download Ch 7)

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wDJcne7HBM3V-Q_atz9RLp-Q3yi0tkgo/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download Ch 8)

Thank you for listening. If you enjoyed this, please let me know. :-)


End file.
